Asymmetric perfect love
by MrKawaiiL
Summary: Crona enamorada de kid! n n
1. Asymmetric perfect love

Asymmetric perfect love

Capitulo 1-Nuestro Primer encuentro.

Un día común y corriente en shibusen era el primer día de Crona estaba a punto de empezar en la escuela estaba muy preocupada y diciendo constantemente diciendo a Ragnarok no se lidiar con esto.

Iba cargado con una pila de libros y cuando de repente choca con una persona y hace que se caiga por completo y se golpee con uno de los libros.

Crona-Gomen…gomen, a casi a punto de llorar

Cuando se percato que la persona era Death the kid. Se asusto mas ya que sabía que kid la odiaba, kid con seño fruncido diciendo; No importa fue mi culpa venia algo distraído, con una sonrisa falsa en sus labios.

Kid se levanto y ayudo a que se parare crona pero crona se sentía realmente avergonzada así que mantuvo la cabeza agachada.

Kid la vio detenidamente y se dio cuenta que crona se veía realmente linda

Kid acerco los labios de crona a sus labios lentamente.

Crona no sabía por qué el joven shinigami hacia eso ella estaba realmente sonrojada.

Hasta que kid se dio cuenta que sus labios estaban a punto de tocar los labios de crona kid la aleja rápidamente totalmente sonrojado.

Totalmente ruborizado dijo Kid- ..Cof...Cof... Bueno yo ya me voy

Mientras Crona quedo totalmente ruborizada y sonrió mientras veía como se alejaba kid y suspiro….preguntado... Ragnarok etto...etto…crees que

Cuando sale Ragnarok repentinamente diciendo -que quieres baka

Crona-etto…etto...No se lidiar con esto

Ragnarok-agggg…como que no sabes lidiar con esto ya di que quieres baka!...muy desesperado

Crona.-ya nada…

Ragnarok-tsk! tengo hambre vamos con tu amiga plana por algo de comer

Crona respondió suspirando, pero todavía tengo que ir a dejar estos libros.

Crona recoge los libros y sigue su camino

-Con Kid-

Mmmm…dios que intente de hacer besar una bruja no…. !Debo de pensar en otra cosa… piensa kid vamos piensa… en la simetría, en el número ocho si así esta mejor. Pensaba el joven shinigami

Cuando repentinamente llega una imagen de la sonrisa de Crona

Kid empieza a gritar y desesperarse hasta que choca con Soul y Maka

Soul- ouch…. que te pasa por que gritabas,

Kid- por nada, totalmente ruborizado

Soul-vaya eso es no ser...Cool...dijo soul con una pequeña sonrisa encantadora

Maka se acerca a kid y pregunta-¿kid has visto a Crona?

Kid se ruborizo diciendo-y-yo no No la he visto-de una forma muy asustada

Maka- mmmm…ok-mirando muy raro a Kid; bueno soul vámonos sigamos buscándola

Kid ve como se alejan y suspirando como si se hubiese librado de algo

Kid- ufff….me sentí tan…bueno dejare de pensar en Crona y pensare en la simetría….pero es que aish… no puedo dejar de pensar es que no puede ser además yo odio a crona es totalmente asimétrica y aparte es una horrenda bruja.

Bueno entonces dejare de preocuparme ya que no tengo sentimientos hacia Crona ya que yo soy un shinigami y ella una buja así que no hay ninguna opción de que seamos novios asi que me dejare de preocupar ahora me sentiré mas aliviado.

Kid sigue caminando mas alivianado

-con Crona-

Crona iba caminado en el pasillo para ir a buscar a maka mientras hablaba con Ragnarok

Crona- Ragnarok me siento demasiado feliz- decía sonrojada

Ragnarok- haber si te callas me desesperas

Crona- tsk…ok

Ragnarok- que acabas de decir-mirandola como si la quisiera matar

Crona- N-nada no dije nada

Ragnarok- si sigues quejándote te pagaré

Llega Maka sonriendo y diciendo, Crona hola ya estas lista vamos a clases

Mientras Soul la interrumpe diciendo-tsk definitivamente maka tú no eres cool eres un ratón de biblioteca te encanta estudiar eso no es cool

Maka no le presta mucha atención y toma la mano de crona y se van juntas a clases

Soul se va diciendo-estar con puras chicas no es cool tomare otro camino.

Maka no le da mucha importancia y sonríe camina junto a Crona

Maka se la pasaba hablando de las maravillosas que son las clases y bla bla bla Crona estaba pensando en aquel momento que tuvo con Kid y después crona empieza a hablar con Maka

Crona-etto etto…maka

Maka sonríe y dice-hm que quieres Crona

Crona-mmmm….va ir Kid a clases-pregunto algo sonrojada

Maka le responde con algo de sospecha yo creo que si por qué preguntas

Crona- se sonrojo y dijo –no por nada y agacho su mirada y sonrio

Maka- con un tono de sorpresa-te gusta Kid!

Crona respondió ruborizada NO!

Maka con tono de sospecha- segura….me lo puedes contar por el momento soul no esta

Crona- ok te diré por que eres mi mejor amiga pero no se lo digas a absolutamente a nadie

Maka se acercaba diciendo- ya dime crona

Crona- si me gusta me gusta kid

Maka estaba realmente sorprendida grito-KYAAAAAA

Eso es demasiado genial Crona yo te ayudare jijijiji

Crona respondió- pero no se lo digas a absolutamente nadie

Maka- ok tenlo por seguro yo soy muy fiel a mis amigos

Crona sonríe y sigue su camino con maka.

n/n FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 1


	2. Mi primer día de clases

Asymmetric perfect love

Acotaciones:

''blabla'' piensan

Blabla…dialogo normal

Capitulo 2-Mi primer día de clases

Crona estaba realmente entusiasmada aunque a la vez algo preocupada pero eso no le importaba ya que estaba con maka y sabía que ella le ayudaría.

Crona y Maka llegan a salón de clases algo tarde.

Pero maka se da cuenta que su compañero ya había llegado pero no había dejado el lugar para Crona

Maka llega furiosa donde esta soul reclamándole porque no había apartado un simple lugar

Crona se sentía realmente asustada pensando ''hay ahora que hare''

Entonces maka busca un lugar y señala en la parte inferior izquierda diciendo ahí hay un lugar mira y crona pregunta: nadie se sienta ahí…en un tono muy tímido

Maka- según yo no no he visto nadie sentado ahí

Crona se sentía que quería morir ya que vio que a lado del lugar se sentaba death the kid

Crona se dirige al lugar un poco disgustada ''porque porque con el''

Crona se sienta y temerosamente le dice a kid

Crona-H…hola sonriendo amablemente

Kid le responde de forma desinteresadamente

Kid-aaa Hola…sin voltearla a ver

Crona agacha la cabeza ''creo que si le caigo mal mejor porque tenía que tocarme a lado de él''

Llega el profesor Stein a la clase montado en su silla y al entra se cae

El profesor Stein se levanta y se acomoda los lentes y mira a Crona y le pide que pase al frente

Crona estaba a punto de desmallarse pero se dirige temerosamente creía que el profesor la iba a castigar

Cuando llega con el profesor se pone de rodillas y empieza a disculparse

GOMEN!GOMEN! NO ME CASTIGE PORFAVOR con unas lagrimas en sus ojos

El profesor sonríe y le dice amablemente a crona -no te castigare

Solo quiero que te presentes al grupo

Crona suspira ''aaaaaaaaaa no se lidiar con esto pero lo hare''

Crona-etto…etto….mi nombre es crona makenshi

Y de repentinamente sale ragnarok y dice gritando

YO SOY RAGNAROK LA ESPADA DEMONIACA MUAJAJA

Todos se asustan y ven a Crona como si fuera un monstro y todos gritan y dice

Eso de ah es un monstro y empiezan a arrojarle bolas de papel a crona diciéndole subnormal, monstro, demonio y varias cosas feas.

Crona estaba conteniendo las lágrimas pero no aguanto

Kid la vio realmente triste entonces él se enojo y azoto su libro en la mesa y grito a todo el grupo

QUE LES PASA A TODOS USTEDES COMO SE ATREVEN A DECIR COSAS A LA ALUMNA NUEVA NO TIENEN EDUCACIÓN, SE DAN CUENTA QUE ESTÁN HIRIENDO A UNA PERSONA

Todos se callaron y dejaron de aventar la basura

Entonces el profesor Stein dice muy enojado a todo el grupo

por esto que hicieron todos tendrán un examen de disección y un par de lecciones extras conmigo

Stein se dirige al pizarrón y empieza a dar la clase y crona se dirige a su lugar y se sienta y volta su mirada hacia donde esta kid ''debería darle las gracias pero ahorita no se ve que está muy ocupado y poniendo atención se las daré terminando la clase ''

Crona sonríe y empieza a escribir en su cuaderno

Mientras kid ''haii….como por que la ayude es una bruja pero no soporte que le digieran eso''

Kid empezó a sentir como si algo golpeara su pecho fuertemente y empezó a preguntarse por que siento eso no, ''no puede ser que me este empezando a enamorare de crona pero cuando pienso en ella mi pecho golpea fuertemente haii…porque me sucede esto a mi'''

Kid voltea hacia crona y sonríe

Termina la clase todos estaban algo exhaustos

Kid es el primero en salir y crona lo ve y se dirige rápidamente hacia él para alcanzarlo

Crona algo temerosa le dice a . Y sonríe hacia kid

Kid le dice-lo hice porque no soporto que hagan eso a las personas no porque te quiera ayudar a seas mi amiga

Crona queda un algo triste y dice-a ok kid y agacho la mirada

Kid empezó a decirle y tú desde ahora quiero que me llames shinigami-kun y la realidad es que me caes un poco mal por tus acciones y ser hija de una bruja

Crona contiene las lágrimas y dice-ok y se va

Y de repente choca con el profesor Stein

Crona-Stein-sensei gomen.

Stein le responde- no importa solo vengo a preguntarte algo

Crona-mmmm que…

Stein-creo que no tienes una habitación aquí en shibusen

Crona-creo que no

Stein-así que he pedido a shinigami-sama permiso para adoptarte y puedas vivir conmigo y no tengas que quedarte para siempre en la habitación de invitados, si tú lo deseas puedes decir sí o no

Crona sonrió alegremente y dijo que si quería que fuera adoptada por stein-sensei

Stein sonrío y dijo bueno entonces desde ahora serás como una hija ok y se acomoda los lentes

Crona se alegro y dijo si y abrazo al profesor

Stein le responde-ok ok entonces tenemos que llevar tus cosas a mi casa

Crona-si

Stein-ok bueno que esperamos vamos y empezó a reír

Crona se sentía realmente feliz sentía como si tuviera una familia aun que rara por el profesor pero estaba realmente feliz

Fin del capítulo 2 *u*


	3. Un drástico cambio de look para Crona

**Asymmetric perfe****ct love**

* * *

><p>Acotaciones<p>

''bla bla'' dentro de la mente del personaje

Bla bla – narración normal

(Bla bla) alguna interrupción mía

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3: Un drástico cambio de look para Crona.<strong>

* * *

><p>Era sábado en Death City Crona despertó a las 10:30 de la mañana y se dirige al baño para arreglarse porque quedo de salir con Maka.<p>

Crona baja donde estaba el profesor Stein y le dice si puede salir con Maka, el profesor le responde - si puede pero antes de eso te quiero dar algo, el profesor saca algo de su bolsa y se lo da a Crona.

Crona lo mira y le dice- esto…es un teléfono celular.

El profesor le dice- debo de estar al pendiente de ti si te pasa algo en ese celular esta mi numero y yo te puedo llamar es para emergencias no es para jugar.

Crona sonríe y le dice ok ya me voy.

El profesor le dice espera despídete bien de mi recuerda que ya soy tu padre.

Crona se dirige con él y le da un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

Y el profesor dice – ok ya puedes ir no quiero que tardes mucho.

Crona sonríe y sale.

Crona se encuentra con Maka y le dice entonces que haremos.

Maka le responde iremos de compras! Exclamando.

Crona le dice pero ¿porque? Vas a ir a comprar ropa.

Maka le responde no comprare ropa para mi.

Crona le dice y entonces porque de compras.

Maka le dice exclamando – vamos a comprar ropa para ti Crona cambiare tu look así le puedas gustar a Kid.

Crona se sonroja y le dice pero que tiene de malo mi atuendo de siempre.

Maka la mira y le responde –hm… todo!

Crona y Maka se dirigen hacia el centro comercial.

-en el centro comercial-Hm…que quedaría bien para ti iremos a esas tiendas a ver.

Crona se prueba mucha ropa.

– wow esa te queda muy bien ahora pruébate esto- Responde Maka.

Crona y Maka visitaron varias tiendas y al final terminaron exhaustas y fueron a comer un helado.

Crona sonríe y le dice a Maka – arigatou. Maka por comprarme ropa linda.

- no pasa nada todo por ayudar a mi mejor amiga.

-De repente suena el teléfono de crona -

Crona responde era el profesor Stein que le decía que a qué horas iba a regresar.

Crona le responde – mmm….como en unos 10 minutos.

Crona cuelga el teléfono y le dice a Maka – lo siento mucho me tengo que ir para el profesor ya es tarde y sonríe.

Maka le dice – no te preocupes ve yo también ya me voy.

– ok gracias por la ropa la externare el lunes -

– si ya quiero verte así – Y sonríe Maka.

Crona se va hacia el laboratorio.

Crona llega a casa.

El profesor le dice- vamos a cenar yo prepare la cena y se rio.

Crona dice ok vamos a comer.

En la mesa el profesor había preparado pasta que se había quemado un poco.

El profesor dice – Em.…no soy muy bueno en la cocina desde ahora aprenderé y se rio.

Crona también rio y probo la pasta.

Terminaron de comer y crona subió a su cuarto y se acuesta en la cama y abrazando su almohada suspiro y dijo espero que algún día le llegue a gustar a kid y cierra sus ojos lentamente imaginando como sería un beso perfecto con kid.

Crona se queda dormida y empieza a soñar en que estaba con kid y el se acercaba y le decía crona te amo estoy enamorado de ti y la abrazo diciendo yo te protegeré de todo crona no lo olvides y le da un beso en la frente.

Crona despierta totalmente sonrojada diciendo awwww….que lindo sueño malo que no duro mucho , crona ve el despertador y eran las 12 de la tarde del domingo y se sorprendió y suspiro como pude dormir tanto se levanta se baña y cambia rápidamente y se dirige con el profesor.

Profesor me levante tarde.

El profesor sonrió y le dijo no importa ayer fue un día cansado para ti y se rio diciendo te deje tu desayuno en la mesa come después de comer te daré un regalo.

Crona se sorprendió y comió más rápido para saber cuál es la sorpresa.

Termino de comer y se dirige con el profesor y le dice ya termine que es lo que querías darme.

El profesor sonríe y le enseña una bata de laboratorio igual a la de él pero para el tamaño de crona.

Crona se queda sorprendía diciendo gracias…. papa…

El profesor le sonríe y le dice era mía cuando era más pequeño ahora es tuya y se rio.

Crona le dice ok arigatou. ''no es lo que realmente esperaba pero bueno ''

El profesor le dice a crona hoy es domingo te llevare a comer en un restaurante te parece.

Crona sonríe y le dice ok

El profesor sonríe y le dice pero antes quiero que te estrenes la bata que te regale y todos nos vean padre e hija y rio.

Ragnarok sale y le dice a crona yo también quiero verte con la bata puesta y empezó a carcajearse.

El profesor le dice ves! Hasta Ragnarok quiere que la uses vamos úsala.

Crona se pone la bata y le dice bueno ya listo vamos al restaurante.

El profesor sonreía y dice pues vamos, Ragnarok sale de repente y dice exclamando si ya vamos quiero probar la comida de los restaurantes y comenzó a reír.

* * *

><p>Fin del capítulo 3 ^^<p> 


End file.
